


Sometimes the Sky is Blue

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared teases and Jensen is a bitch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Sometimes the Sky is Blue  
Author: Impertinence  
Rating: Adult  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Summary: Jared teases and Jensen is a bitch.  
Disclaimer: Never happened.  
  
  
  
||  
  
“Seriously, man, an _astronaut?_ ”  
  
“Shut the fuck up.” At that moment, Jensen fervently wishes you could see people’s expressions over the phone, because he’s glaring up at storm at Jared. “I had to do it, alright? It was for publicity.”  
  
“Sure, that’s what they all say.” Jared laughs mockingly. “When you gettin’ back here, man?”  
  
“Whenever I can.” He hands his bag to the cashier, smiling apologetically. “I’m about to leave the store.”  
  
“Well, hurry up.” A crashing noise that probably means Jared’s knocked something valuable on the floor and smashed it in a million pieces. Well, it’s his apartment; he can trash it if he wants to. “I’m about to explode over here.”  
  
“We could’ve just gone to my place. Uh, debit,” he adds, and the cashier nods and swipes his card.  
  
“Your place smells.”  
  
Which is totally untrue, but whatever. “You smell.”  
  
“Weak, Jen. Weak.”  
  
“Don’t call me Jen.” The order was automatic way before he even _met_ Jared, back on _Smallville_ with Mike.  
  
Jared’s laugh is deep and joyful. “Oh, please. You came the other day when I called you Jenny.”  
  
“Jared! Dammit, I’m in the middle of a _grocery_ store!” He gives the cashier a bland smile and carries his bags out.  
  
“No, you’re not. You’re in the parking lot.”  
  
“How the fuck do you…” Oh.  
  
Jared waves at him from his position on Jensen’s Cherokee. “Hurry your ass up!” he yells, apparently oblivious of the glares parents in the parking lot are shooting him. Jensen kind of wants to lecture him about bad publicity, except that it’s _Jared,_ and he’s not going to take anything Jensen says seriously anyway.  
  
He’s never sure if that’s a good thing or if it’s just really fucking annoying.  
  
But when Jared licks his lips and gives Jensen’s crotch a very _obvious_ look, Jensen stops thinking and just shoves the groceries in his car.  
  
||  
  
“Jared. Cut it out.”  
  
“Cut what out?” Jared asks innocently. His eyes are fixed on the red light in front of them, but his hand…isn’t.  
  
And dammit, Jensen _cannot_ drive with someone jerking him off. “Jared, I mean it, stop—oh, _fuck._ ” Squeezing, he thinks as he jerks against the back of the seat and tries not to gasp too obviously, is just completely unfair. He’s driving, he can’t _do_ anything—  
  
The light turns green and Jared’s hand disappears like it was never there—except that Jensen’s hard and fucking _ready_ , and now he’s supposed to drive.  
  
“The sooner we get back, the sooner I can fuck you,” Jared whispers, and it’s almost as bad as the hand gripping the back of his neck, playing with his hair.  
  
Jensen makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat—not a moan, because he never moans—and _floors it._  
  
But not forward. No, he yanks the wheel over to the shoulder. Luckily, it’s the middle of the day; the road is quiet enough that Jensen doesn’t feel even the smallest amount of guilt when he unbuckles his seatbelt and practically mauls Jared, dragging his shaggy head down and biting Jared’s lower lip almost viciously before pushing his head back.  
  
“Unbuckle your seatbelt,” Jensen orders, deliberately making his voice low and grating. He doesn’t wait to see if Jared obeys, but when he jumps out of the car and stalks (not runs. He’s way above that) over to the other side, Jared’s waiting.  
  
Jensen takes an almost vicious pleasure in slamming Jared up against the side of the SUV. “Should’ve waited, Jay,” he mutters, keeping his voice throaty. “You know what happens when you piss me off.”  
  
Jared isn’t even the slightest bit worried or…anything. Just kisses him, laughing softly as their lips meet, sliding his hands down to cup Jensen’s ass. “God, I need to be inside you. I—Jen. Please.”  
  
He’s not in the mood for this. He doesn’t want flowers or candlelight or even soft words. It’s tempting to have Jared fuck him right here against the car, but instead he grips Jared’s bicep hard enough to bruise and fumbles for the passenger door, yanking it open.  
  
“In,” he orders, shoving.  
  
Jared shoves the groceries aside, making room for them in the back. Some part of Jensen knows he was planning this when he took the seats out, and that makes it…better, somehow.  
  
He smiles at the sight of Jared struggling to get his pants off in the cramped space. “Hard, isn’t it?”  
  
“You’re a fuckwit, _Jenny._ ” Jared throws his head back, gasping, as he frees his dick. “Get—ungh—get your ass in here, I’ve got an appointment.”  
  
Jensen smirks. “Unlike you, I’ve got self control. Just hang on a minute.”  
  
He waits till Jared stops flailing around, waits till he’s propped against the far window and watching Jensen with a huge hand gripping the base of his dick, before he starts to strip.   
  
The warm summer air feels almost like Jared’s ridiculously huge body, warming him as he yanks his shirt off and tosses it into the dirt. His jeans are next, the rough fabric making him wince as he pulls them down—and Jared’s eyes widen, because Jensen made the grocery run without underwear.  
  
“God, Jensen.” Almost a whimper, open and honest. Everything Jensen’s not, and _fuck_ it turns him on. “You—I—“  
  
He’s tempted to tease Jared a little more, maybe walk around buck naked on the highway, but then Jared catches his eyes and extends a hand.  
  
“C’mere.” An order so softly-spoken it’s almost a request, and Jensen has no choice but to obey.  
  
Jared’s hands are warm and heavy on his skin. He pulls Jensen close, spreading his legs so their chests press together, running his hands up and down Jensen’s back. _Petting_ him.  
  
It shouldn’t make Jensen moan and arch into the touch, but it does every time. Today’s no exception.  
  
“Even in those stupid-ass pictures,” Jared whispers, “I wanted to touch you like this. I wanted—oh, _Jesus,_ Jen—“ His face contorts, half-anger and half-lust.  
  
Jensen squeezes Jared’s cock harder, runs his thumb across the tip. “What did you want, Jay?”  
  
“I wanted to l—fuck. God. I wanted—“  
  
“ _Say it._ ”  
  
“I wanted to fuck you,” Jared whispers. His eyes are screwed shut, his lips red from both their biting—Jen’s never seen anyone look more perfect.  
  
He buries the thought by leaning forward and sucking the skin over Jared’s collarbone into his mouth. Jared moans and his hands on Jensen’s back slide up into Jen’s hair, tightening into fists.  
  
But instead of holding him there or urging him down, Jared brings Jensen up for another kiss, lips and teeth and tongue and more _intense_ than any kiss has the right to be.  
  
He wants to be in control, wants to force Jared to give him everything he wants until the memory of those stupid fucking pictures is out of Jared’s mind. Jared, unfortunately, has other ideas.  
  
He’d forgotten, in just the few weeks since the last time they’d done this, how easily Jared’s kisses made his control fly out the proverbial—or literal—window. He barely has time to get a decent grip on Jared’s shoulders before Jared’s running his hands down over Jensen’s ass, thrusting their hips together.  
  
“Lube,” Jared gasps, running kisses along Jen’s jaw line, dipping a tongue in the shell of his ear. “Please tell me you’ve got some. Jesus.”  
  
Jensen smirks. “I know I’m good, Jay, but I don’t think I’m God.”  
  
“…just get the lube.”  
  
He does, pulling a tube out of the center console. Jared snatches it from his hands and uncaps it, about to squeeze some out of his palm.  
  
But Jensen grabs the tube from him. “It’s my turn.”  
  
“ _Fuck._ ” And then Jared _lets him_ , just throws his head back against the gray interior and lets Jensen grab his dick with one slick hand and jack it roughly, lets him move his fingers into his own ass, slicking-- _stretching_ \--himself.   
  
“Jay,” Jensen whispered. The name makes Jared’s entire body jerk in a too-graceful ripple and his body slides down, feet knocking against the other side of the car.  
  
When Jensen leans down and rolls the condom over Jared’s cock he can smell leather, dirt, hot summer air—but over all of it he smells Jay, hot and hard and real.  
  
Condom, lube, and then Jared’s pulling him back up, groaning when Jensen’s dick brushes along his thigh.  
  
“God, Jay,” Jensen gasps, leaning forward—trapping Jared’s slick cock in between them—and kissing his neck. “You. I can’t _believe_ \--“  
  
“Just let me fuck you,” Jared grits out, but his face is open and happy.   
  
It’s _Jared,_ and Jensen’s shuddering even as Jared grips his hips and pulls him down.  
  
Then—burning, actual _pain,_ and a hot mouth dropping kisses down his jaw. “Jen, I can’t—“  
  
“Just—ohgod. It’s okay.” He hates himself right then, because it’s—it’s _real_ , and the way Jared’s smile breaks out over his face makes Jensen feel like he’s watching the sun rise. It’s spiritual in a way that doesn’t belong in the back seat of Jensen’s SUV.  
  
“Can I—“ Fingers skating on his hips, as tentative as the question. If Jensen wasn’t so fucking _breathless_ he’d be laughing right about now, because who the fuck asks permission for these things?  
  
“Jay.”  
  
He thrusts his hips once, deliberately, and runs his thumb along Jared’s bottom lip. “If you don’t fuck me right now,” he says quietly, “I’m going to have to kill you.”  
  
Jared blinks at him a few times and then bursts out laughing. His body is shaking— _vibrating_ —Jensen’s, and just when Jen’s starting to panic because man, there’s only so much he can _deal_ with, and vibrations that send waves of need up his spine are just not on that list—  
  
Just when he’s about to fly into a million pieces, Jared’s hands turn into a vise on his hips and all but slam him down.  
  
It _burns_ , and he grits his teeth and thrusts down, fighting for more of that feeling.  
  
Fighting for _more._  
  
When Jared’s in and his entire body is throbbing, Jared pulls him close for a kiss. Their chests brushing together shouldn’t make him gasp into Jared’s mouth, and Jared’s hands on his back shouldn’t make him move, but they do—and the movement makes them both jerk apart, arching back and moaning in unison.  
  
“Jen—“  
  
“Jay—“  
  
And they move.  
  
It’s rough, completely lacking in finesse, in no small part because they’re fucking in a _car_ , and there’s not even a seat. But Jensen can’t bring himself to care when Jay’s got one hand on his hip and the other on his dick, and when Jared groans and _thrusts_ he doesn’t have enough brains to even consider caring or not caring.  
  
Jesus fucking Christ, it shouldn’t be this good.  
  
Jared’s jacking him off when Jensen shifts sideways a little and reaches up, grabbing the handle attached to the roof. His mind feels like it’s falling apart and every touch Jay gives him, every time Jensen’s fingers brush Jared’s skin, it’s like being sent into a tailspin again.   
  
Plastic is downright _comforting._  
  
But then he realizes that moving made Jared’s dick brush up against his prostate, and—  
  
Oh, _fuck._  
  
“Jay—Jay, I need. _Please._ ”  
  
Jared’s hand _spasms_ around his dick, and Jensen gasps. “Fuck. You—ah, _fuck._ ”  
  
He can barely even _think_ any more, much less talk, but somehow he manages to summon enough brainpower to whisper, “C’mon, Jay. I wanna feel you come inside me.”  
  
Jared shakes his head, eyes shut tight. It’s a disturbingly childish expression given that his dick and everything attached to it is currently making Jen wonder just how rare spontaneous combustion really is. “You first.”  
  
“Jay. _Jared._ ” Lips brushing Jared’s ear, a deliberate flexing of his ass. Jared gasps and jerks beneath him, and Jensen laughs. “I want you to come in my ass, Jared.” He skates his fingers down Jared’s chest, indulging himself by rubbing a thumb over his dick and then pressing the wetness into Jay’s nipple. “I want to see you shudder.” He rocks, then raises himself up.  
  
“I want to hear you scream.” Down again, a fast hard thrust that has Jared’s head thumping back against the car.  
  
He reaches up to the handle again and brings his lips down to Jared’s. The position is going to have his muscles hating him later, but feeling Jared shake—hearing him whimper—is completely worth it.  
  
“Please, Jay,” he whispers, and kisses him.  
  
It’s like opening a shaken up bottle of soda while watching a volcano erupt. Shocks roll through Jensen as Jared kisses him back quickly, greedily, and when Jensen bites Jared’s lip he comes, whispering _Jen, Jen, Jen_ till Jensen’s not even sure it’s his name any more.  
  
Then Jared’s entire body relaxes and he falls back with a _whump_ , and in the space of less than a second Jensen’s gone from incredibly horny to categorically unable to wait.  
  
“God, Jared,” he groans. He scrambles to get his knees under him, lifting up and away from Jared—and before Jared has a chance to protest, Jensen’s hand is on his own dick and he’s jacking himself off frantically.  
  
“Holy shit, Jensen.” Awe.  
  
Jensen bits his lip, grabs the handle again, and scrapes his nail over the head of his dick.  
  
Jared’s hand comes up, finds his hole and stabs one, two, three fingers in. “Beautiful,” Jared whispers.  
  
“ _Jay._ ”  
  
He comes so hard he almost blacks out, spattering on Jared’s chest and almost certainly spotting the floor of the car. He ought to be pissed or embarrassed, but when he’s still rocking back on his heels with the aftershock of coming so hard his brain almost _broke_ Jared grabs ahold of him and pulls him in to…snuggle.  
  
On the floor of an SUV that’s parked on the side of a highway that might be limited access but isn’t exactly _private._  
  
A fit of the giggles, Jensen thinks, is an entirely appropriate way to cap off this little thing.  
  
That is, until Jared says, “Do astronauts have sex in space, Jen? Because otherwise I think you should stick with the accountant look. Or maybe just the punk thing.”  
  
Then he has to punch Jared, and kiss him roughly, and maybe push him down onto the floor and…  
  
Yeah, the day’s not _quite_ over yet.  
  
Neither of them is complaining.


End file.
